


Why would there be two beds?

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Nightmares, Satisfying the masses, Sharing a Bed, Someone Had To, TGP, Unlikely Friendships, Unwanted Labels, friends - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: So, somebody had tO-A few things:-Yes, this isn't realistic.-Yes, they're all seniors.-Yes, I love you.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power & The Novelist | Alex Wassabi, The Enforcer | DeStorm Power/The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Fixer | Andrea Brooks/The Heiress | Sierra Furtado, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Hustler | Lele Pons/The Professor | Matt Haag, The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto/The Professor | Matt Haag, The Novelist | Alex Wassabi/The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Professor | Matt Haag & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power
Comments: 36
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

The thirty students entered the lobby of the hotel, chattering and laughing in excitement. If there was one thing Everlock High was good at, it was hyping up their trips- the residential to Amsterdam had been in the works for what felt like forever- at least the teachers had been hyping it up for that long.

Oli White, the only Brit amongst the class, grinned and looked around. The place was intricately decorated from head to toe, every wall covered in a mural or statue. This place reminded him of Britain- the varied accents, scenic views, and delicious food feeling natural to him as his classmates stared in confusion and awe. They'd been wowed by a _Costa_ , for god's sake! A bloody Costa!

At the front of the group, Mr Arthur- decked out in a Hawaiian shirt to complete the _totally not a psycho_ outfit, as his best friend Eva called it, tried in vain to get their attention. It was kind of funny to watch as someone who always paid attention (British discipline, he scared his friends by calling it.) as the man raised his voice to no avail. Eventually, he stood on a nearby chair, towering above the group, and yelled "STUDENTS OF EVERLOCK HIGH SCHOOL, LISTEN TO ME!" 

The noise of the group quietened down to murmuring, much to all the other guests' relief, and Mr. Arthur began to talk.

"As you can all tell, we have arrived at our hotel, and base of operations for the course of this trip! So it is time to reveal what you have been incessantly bugging every member of staff for since this was confirmed.... rooming arrangements!"

A small burst of chatter echoed across the group, best friends clinging to each other as they crossed their fingers. Oli actually didn't care, since all the guys in his year were nice to him. His closer friends were of the other gender, but that wasn't a concern. He'd see them in the day time, and that would be enough.

"However...."

The whole room went silent again.

"We have permission from your parents to put you in mixed rooms, so they are also included in the rotation sheets! Because, of course, however would you be able to build multiple lasting relationships with only one roommate?" the man tried to force out a grin, which just looked more like an evil smirk.

A confused, incredibly unnatural silence hung over them, as people tried to work out what he meant. Mixed rooms? Rotation sheets? Cracking knuckles could be heard, probably from Jesse Wellens, (he had a tendency for illegal activities,that meant Oli steered clear of him) and Mr. Arthur went pale.

"I shall leave the r-rotation sheet here," he stammered out, presenting a piece of paper with illegible writing from this distance on it. 

"And may I mention....." his trademark smirk, legendary for its companionship with detentions, appeared on his face.

" _There's only one bed._ "


	2. Enemies Again Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Mele to kick this off!
> 
> Also, if there’s speech on the same line for laptop readers, it’s because I’m writing this on my phone.

Why her?

Matt rolled his eyes as he snatched the room key from the blonde Latina beside him, returning her scowl. The first name for him on that damn list had been Lele Pons, also known to Matt as the Regina George of Everlock, hell bent on ruining his life. What was Mr. Arthur's aim here? To get two of his students killed on the first fucking night?

He unlocked the door, and sure enough, he hadn't been lying. In the middle of a room, with a colourful quilt thrown over the end, was a white-sheeted double bed that made Matt's heart sink. The room was sparse bar from that- a couple of chest of drawers lining the walls, and a door to an en suite he was tempted to go and throw up in. He heard a Spanish curse fall from Lele's lips, giving him the satisfaction of elbowing her with a smirk. Had he learnt Spanish so he could chide her for swearing?

Of course. What other logical use was there for it?

He turned around to put his stuff on top of his set of drawers, there being little to no point in putting it away if they were just going to have to move it anyway. He chucked his coat to the side, turning around to finally get a rest-

-only to see that Latina bitch lying right in the middle of it, an irritating look of mock pity on her face. 

"Oh no! Guess poor little Matty has nowhere to sleep tonight!" she said, the babying tone making him want to slap her across the face even more, girl or not. Running his hands through his hair, Matt sighed, totally over this whole sleeping arrangement thing already. "Whatever. You act as if I'd wanna share a bed with you in the first place." He reaches down, quickly snatching the soft, rainbow quilt from the end of the bed before Lele can get over making arrogant offended noises, and tucking it in with his stuff. When he's sure that it's so far amongst his things that she'd never be able to find it, and triumphantly strolled into the bathroom, slamming the door right in Lele's ugly, egotistical face.

After he spent as long as possible in the bathroom- forty eight minutes and six seconds, to be exact- he emerged in a vest and checked trousers, painstakingly cliche but effective enough that he wouldn't be teased for anything else. A yell of "about time, dipshit!" rushed past him as Lele locked herself inside, blasting some crappy reggaeton as she sang out of key to it, making him want to scream. 

But then they'd harmonise, and he'd be doing her a favour.

So he kept his mouth shut, doing the best he could to block out the noise with his backpack as he made himself a makeshift bed on the floor. It made him smile as he thought back to all the sleepovers him and Tim had had with just the same setup- only this time, he was stuck with someone who wouldn’t be waking him up with witty commentary, but with insults.

Lele flounced out of the bathroom as he reached for his book, face clear of makeup and in a fluffy robe. Matt faked a scandalised gasp. “I thought you couldn’t get any more disgusting!” 

The kick aimed at his ribs hurt like hell, but it was worth it as Lele climbed into the bed, snuggling down into the covers with a pleased sigh. “So comfortable! Like sleeping on a c-“

”Oh shut it,” he grumbled, turning a page. Lele turned to the side, turning off the lamp _just_ as he got to the exciting part of the book Andrea had lent him, making him clench his fists, the familiar annoyance fuelling a glare through the darkness as she feigned surprise. “Oh I’m so sorry. Was little nerdy boi reading his itty bitty bookie?” She giggled, as Matt turned away from the girl making fun of him, putting the book down with a murmured “Whatever.” He pulled the blanket further around him as the taunts faded into a charged silence. He closed his eyes, gratefully letting sleep put a barrier between him and his enemy.

-=+=-

“No, get off me-“

Matt stirred, opening his eyes slightly to a dark room and murmurs of distress. He checked his watch: 2:30am. What could anyone be doing at this time?   
  


“Let me out-“

There it was again, coming from the bed. Matt stood up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and grabbing his phone. He winced as he turned on the flashlight, to see nobody there but Lele, tossing and turning in a knot of covers, muttering and crying out. A wave of realisation came over him as Lele called out again.

The girl was having a nightmare.

A strange lump of pity blocked his throat. She didn’t seem so bad like this- just scared, and clearly not okay. She was his worst enemy, the Joker to his Batman, and yet, he couldn’t just let her suffer. Matt took a deep breath, and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. “Lele?”

The girl sat upright, gasping for air and tears staining her cheeks. She saw him, sat on the end of the bed, and immediately scrambled out of the bundle of duvet, moving away from him and curling up. ”You alright?” He asked gently, keeping his voice low. 

Lele looked at him in unnatural panic. “P-please don’t tell anyone nobody can know _please don’t say anything_ -“ She faced him, rambling desperately. Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling it shaking beneath him and the lump of pity. “I won’t say a word, so long as you tell me what the hell that was.” She flinched under his touch, looking away from him in fear. It took a while for her to speak again.

”F-fine you douche,” she laughed bitterly. “I don’t talk much about my life in Venuzuela f-for a reason.” Matt had assumed as much- for such a self-absorbed girl, her childhood was a mystery to basically everyone, especially the reason she moved to Everlock in sixth grade. Nonetheless, he stayed silent as Lele continued.

”I wasn’t exactly.... popular. I was quietly obnoxious, really good at pushing people away, and exactly the opposite of what people wanted in a friend. And I-I didn’t see it. I thought it was them, not me. And it bit me in the ass.” Tears, actual, real, tangible tears, began to trickle down her cheeks, to his astonishment.   
  


“When I w-was eleven, they thought they’d pull a super fun prank! And who better to pull it on that that weird kid, Lele? So they grabbed me o-on my way home- a-and-” At this point, much to Matts shock, she was full on sobbing, rocking herself back and forth. “You know those car boots? The old ones that d-don’t open f-from the inside? W-well th-they put me in one of them. A-and left me there. It t-took an hour for them to find me. An hour trapped i-in the dark and cramped and I’m still scared of them now. The o-only reason why I e-even came to Everlock the shitshow was t-to escape them, to start over. I changed who I was, to the girl you hate...... all to protect myself.” She sighed, looking up at him. “T-there. Happy now?”   
  


Matt himself, dishevelled hair and all, sat there in shock. The Lele he knew, despised, scorned.... was an act? A wall? His head was really, and he opened and closed his mouth like a damn goldfish. It was a lot to take in for him, so he just nodded. That seemed safe to him, but then the only word that could even begin to describe a hysterical girl was a minefield. He opened his mouth to say something-

-and then Lele was against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Close to him like this, he could feel the clammy panic of her skin radiating its heat to his, and the slight shake in her shoulders as she sobbed silently. He froze under her before gently wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and letting her cry. It was.... nice, almost, having someone this close to him, unexpected even. You’d catch Matthew Haag complaining about a lot of things, but not this moment.

Never this moment.

When the sobs subsided to sniffles and Matt’s vest was sufficiently soaked, Lele was nearly asleep.   
  


“Please don’t tell anyone.....” she mumbled into his chest, her body weight pushing him to lie down beneath her.” This time, there was no conditions to the “Of course.” that escaped his lips. Lele nods sleepily, breathing slowing as she drifted off.

They’d be enemies again tomorrow, he was sure. But tonight, Matt would just enjoy the fact that they weren’t so different after all, and the feeling of the Latina in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What's on the rotation sheet? You decide!
> 
> Give me some ship requests, and I'll write them!


End file.
